


Oggie's Nightmare

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie has a nightmare that a future version of himself is going to kill him.<br/>*Based on the drawing by Damaiuo*<br/>*All characters are property of the creator's of Girl Genius*<br/>http://www.y-gallery.net/view/990726/ *Site is NSFW*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oggie's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“DIMO! MAXIM! VHERE ARE HYU!?”

Terrified, the blonde monster ran blindly through pitch black cave, desperately attempting to avoid the nightmarish monster that was chasing him. He stopped at a fork in the mazelike tunnels and bent over to catch his breath, panting and drenched in sweat. He sniffed the air in desperation, wanting just the tinniest whiff of Maxim’s cologne.

“Brodders, pleaze, helf me,” he whimpered, eyes welling up with tears.

What he got in response was a hellish roar from far behind him. He took off as fast as his legs could carry him, praying that he could find a way out of this death trap. The floor started to dip down and before he knew it his foot hit a hole and he went tumbling down the incline, hitting his head against the wall of the cave. It was all the time the big monster needed to catch up with his puny prey.

"HYU ARE NOTHINK BUT A SCHNACK TO ME, LEDDLE MONSCHTER,” bellowed the towering beast.

The beast was ten times bigger than he was, but had the exact same flaxen hair and curling ram’s horn he had, but on a bigger scale; they where both the same monster, only older and more ruthless then his present day counterpart.  
The little one hid the pain he felt and snarled up at his doppelganger. His future self laughed and stretched a massive paw down to pick up his clone. The little Jager snarled louder and scratched the offending arm. The beast howled in pain and inspected the damage.

“VHY HYU LEDDLE BASTARD!” roared the enraged giant, upon seeing the bleeding wounds.

The little one smiled at his small victory in causing the much bigger one pain, he thought for sure this was the last thing he would be doing on earth. The giant advanced quicker now, his rage fueling his desire to snuff the life from this bothersome pest. He grabbed the pint sized menace by the throat and lifted him into the air, bringing him in close to his face.

“HY VILL ENJOY TEARINK HYU TO SHREDS, LEDDLE VORM,” he growled at him, spraying him with spit.

In one last futile gesture, the little one kicked out and managed to scratch his future self across the chest with his talon like toenails. The giant tossed him down and pinned him to the cold stone floor, drawing one massive clawed hand back to deliver the finishing blow. The little one screamed and the tears he’d been holding back cascaded down his cheeks as he writhed and flailed to get away.

“Oggie, Hyu leddle…VAKE UP!”

Oggie whimpered and flailed, still trying to escape the monster in his dreams. He finally opened his eyes when someone slapped him in the face. He cautiously opened them and found himself sitting in the midst of chaos; the blanket and pillow’s he shared with Maxim where shredded beyond recognition and Maxim’s pants and shirt where torn, displaying jagged cuts underneath. Oggie blushed in embarrassment and curled up into a little ball in an attempt to hide, whimpering “Hy’m zorry, Hy had a dream dat a monschter vas goink to eat me, hy svear!” clenching his eyes shut as Maxim advanced towards him with claws out. A yelp and thud caused him to open his eyes.

Dimo had pushed Maxim down and was sitting on his back. “Bat dream, brodder?”Oggie nodded, still recovering from the dream. Dimo stood up, hauling Maxim up by his ear and dragging him along behind him.

“Maxim, here,” he gave the purple Jager’s ear a tug “ vould like to apologize for hiz outburzt. Right, Maxim?” Dimo asked with a glare.

“Yez, Yez, Hy’m zorry Oggie for attemptink to keel hyu, even dough hyu….OUCH!” Maxim yelped as he got a vicious swat on the rear.

As Maxim stood rubbing his backside, Dimo released his ear and went over to sit next to Oggie. “Vas a bad vone vasn’t it?”

Oggie nodded his head, sniffling a little at the memory of it. Dimo reached over and pulled Oggie into a hug, nuzzling the top of the trembling Jagerkin’s head. Oggie flinched when Maxim came and sat on his other side, but relaxed once he felt him start to rub his back.  
“Hy really am zorry about dat, Oggie,” Maxim said with ears down.  
Oggie opened an eye and glanced over at him. “Hy forgife hyu, Maxim.”  
All three of them crowded on to Dimo’s intact blanket and quickly fell asleep curled up together.


End file.
